The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the National Cancer Institute. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in patients with cancer and clinically related laboratory research. Clinical trials of Cancer, Ovarian Cancer, Hodgkin's Disease, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas, Melanoma, Pancreatic Carcinoma, Sarcomas, Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. In addition Phase I-II Clinical trials are underway, studying the following new experimental agents: Gallium Nitrate, Acronicine, 5-Azacytidine, Cytembena, Maytansine, and Cisdichlorodiammine platinum. Laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled Clinical Pharamacology, Kinetics of Cellular Proliferation, Hematology Studies, Immunological Aspects of Cancer, Hormone Dependence of Malignancy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Young, R. C., Anderson, T., and DeVita, V. T.: The treatment of Hodgkin's disease. In Current Problems in Cancer. Yearbook Medical Publ., Chicago, Ill. 1: 1-29, 1977. Fisher, R. I. and Young, R. C.: Advances in the staging and treatment of ovarian cancer. Cancer 39: 967-972, 1977.